


Dreams Come True

by MachineryField



Series: PeCoCreMo writings [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Joker is Takashi Kido, P1 and P2EP spoilers as well, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes...Those wishes granted, however, may not be a good thing.
Series: PeCoCreMo writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> "Theres no english version of Royal yet what the fuck"
> 
> I wrote SMTif fic without a fantranslation, I Am God
> 
> Anyway, there will be more to this and remember: THERE ARE SPOILERS

As soon as the first rolled around, Takashi knew something was wrong. The air was almost too pleasant, his friends too happy. There was a lot off, but his real wake up call was a call from his uncle. His  _ dead _ uncle.

His breath hitched in his throat as he answered, voice shaking. “H… hello?”

“So that’s what my nephew sounds like…” The voice on the other end sounded more than a little annoyed. “Takashi, tell me… What exactly have you done?”

Words caught in his throat, before he finally mumbled out a weak. “I don’t know.”

A click of the tongue and the sound of a body shifting. “You’re just as foolish as that father of yours.”

“Excuse me?” He furrowed his brow. “I don’t appreciate--”

“I’m on my way to Tokyo, try not to do anything too ridiculous before I get there.” The line disconnected, though not before he heard a grumble about some sort of third time…?

He swallowed hard, looking down at his phone as he pulled it away from his ear. All he had to do was wait, right?

That’s what Takashi had thought, but things got serious long before Uncle Takahisa made it. Goro was back from jail, the Palace he had found with Kasumi was entered by the two of them and Goro… Kasumi. Kasumi wasn’t even Kasumi.

Sumire, Kasumi’s sister. The real Kasumi… She was dead. And Takuto Maruki, a man Takashi had found himself trusting was the reason Sumire was living so convinced she was Kasumi….

And he’d taken her, told Takashi and Goro to come back the ninth. They had no power in the Palace, so he had no choice but to leave. Leave Kasumi -- no, Sumire -- behind.

His friends… Things had changed with them, too. Morgana and his human body, Ann having Shiho by her side still, Ryuji on the track team… So much of it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Though nothing hit him quite as much as a change he hadn’t known had been made.

_ “That’s not the Takashi Kandori I know!”  _ Kandori… The last name of the grandfather he had never known and the uncle he had talked to just a few days before. A last name that had never been his or his father’s.

He closed his eyes the night of the seventh, trying to keep himself calm. There had to be a way to deal with this…

\--

Takahisa Kandori arrived in Tokyo on the eight of January. He would have been sooner, but for some reason the trains in this weird utopia ran slowly. Better than the subways being infested with demons, he supposed… 

His initial plan was to find Takashi, make the boy explain… But a detour had to be taken. After all, something that looked like it could have been created with the Chaos Mirror wasn’t something for someone like him to ignore.

Well, there was all the demons. He made a face as he avoided them, usually, they’d be no problem, he was sure… But it was hard to tell if the Crawling Chaos still manifested as a Persona. It was better to be safe, on the off chance he was free from being his puppet for the first time since he died a second time.

Soon enough, however, he seemed to run into someone who wasn’t a demon. A man, dressed in all white (a stark contrast from his own pure black attire, he noted). The look on his face told Takahisa he wasn’t expecting visitors.

Pity, really, but if he had to have teenagers barge into Deva Yuga to kill him, this man could manage his snooping.

“It’s not the ninth, and… You’re not Takashi…” He furrowed his brow. “Who--”

“Ah, good, you know my nephew. Does that mean you have something to with all of…” He made a vague gesture with his hand. “This?”

“This?” The man smiled a bit. “Ah? You mean what my research as led to. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Takahisa’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Wonderful? Young man, I should be resting peacefully at the bottom of the ocean.”

“But this is another chance at life! Everyone’s wishes can be granted, and you can live peacefully…” The man laughed, shaking his head. “No pain, no suffering, just--”

“Emptiness. What waits for me is an empty feeling.” Takahisa clicked his tongue. “You see, this isn’t my second chance at life, it’s my third. The first ended with an empty feeling, knowing I’d reached the godhood I wanted. That there was nothing else to strive for…”

He watched the man carefully for a moment before continuing. “The second time around taught me nothing, really. Other than light belongs in the light and shadows in the shadows… And of course, that death is preferable to being a puppet. Brought back for a god’s game…”

One more pause before he finished his speech. “I’m sure that last part shows you exactly why I’m not happy about standing here.”

The man stared at him, face blank before a frown replaced the nothingness. “You don’t understand what I’m doing. The wishes I grant help remove suffering, no one has to cry anymore--”

“Oh? Then can you grant my wish?” Takahisa put a hand on his hip. “My wish to see humanity wiped from the face of the earth? Because as I see it, the flaws of our species run too deep to avoid suffering any other way.”

“You…” The man looked away, shook his head. “Perhaps you need a second look. Go see the world as it is, and come back tomorrow with your nephew. I’m sure you’ll understand then.”

That was something he doubted, truly, but… Well, not much he could do, he supposed. This man was just as deaf to others thoughts as he had once been. No use in trying to push through to him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Very well, but I do doubt a third look at life will do much good.”


End file.
